A Small Battle
by RiddleMeThisBatman
Summary: AU One Shot. Nothing special. Alex and Mitchie attend a party together. Micthie doesn't remember much, so Alex walks her though the previous nights events. Contains Drug & Alcohol usage.


**Just a little story I had on my computer, so I figured I would post it since I've been having some serious writer's block lately. **

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I sat there on my best friend Harper's couch in her living room. Staring down at Mitchie who was passed out on the floor, and her best friend Miley sleeping next to her. Both wrapped up in their own individual blankets, cuddled up to their pillows. Mitch looked so peaceful just laying there. You never would guess that less than seven hours ago she was puking her guts out into a trash bin. Last night I had held her hair back for her and rubbed her back throughout the whole ordeal. Poor baby was drunk off her ass.

I sighed heavily as I looked away from Mitchie, and stood from the couch. I headed towards the kitchen. As I walked in, Harper walked out. We acknowledged each other with mumbled hellos as we passed by one another. No one was up for talking much after what happened last night. I opened the old refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Harper's parents are in dyer need to redecorate this place, everything is outdated. As I removed the cap from the bottle, I could faintly hear Mitchie let out slurred mumblings from the other room. "Did Alex get in a fight last night?"

I stared down at the cold water bottle in my hands as I waited for someone to answer her. I heard Harper let out a bitter laugh before adding in. "Yeah." I shook my head once everything went silent, and took a sip of my water.

I drank half the bottle before heading back into the living room. I was expecting to see Mitchie finally awake but it looks like she passed out again. I glanced over to Harper, and pointed down at Mitchie. "She ok?"

Harper shrugged. "I don't know. She woke up, asked me if you got into a fight then right after I answered her she was out again." I nodded and walked down the hallway to my room. I had been staying with Harper for about 3 months now. It was just closer to work, and hey who doesn't want to live with their best friend, especially when your besties parents are total pot heads and you can score free weed.

After about two hours of playing Xbox I decided to go check on Mitch. When I got out to the living room I saw Miley and Harper playing with their phones. But, there was no Mitchie. I turned around and walked back down the hall to the bathroom door. It was closed, so I knocked. "Hmm.." a voice said from behind the door.

"Mitch?" I called through the door.

In response I got back another mumbled reply. "Yeah." she replied quietly. God she still cant be drunk, can she?

I was about to ask her if she was ok when I heard the now familiar sound of her vomiting. I didn't bother to ask for permission to enter, I opened the door that acted as a barrier between us, and saw her on her knees, face on the rim of the toilet seat. "Aw, Mitch." I said as I knelt down beside her, brushing back the stray strands of hair that were across her face. She tried to speak but was having difficulty forming words due to all of her vomiting. I quickly shh-ed her. "Shh.. Mitch. Are you done, or do you think you need to puke again?"

"I think I'm good." she managed to choke out, this time without slurring any of her words together. I got up and hooked my arms under hers to help her stand. Once she was up I guided her to the sink to wash her face, and let her rinse out her mouth.

Once she was done I lead her back out to the living room, and laid her down on the unoccupied couch. "Whoa.. Did you barf again?" Miley asked as she took in her friend's distraught state. Mitch only nodded in response before her eyelids closed and she drifted back off into slumber.

The three of us all looked at each other then back at the sleeping girl on the sofa. "Harper, can you get something to help with her hangover?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." she replied before walking off to go dig through her medicine cabinet.

…..

This girl can sleep forever. Its been another 3 hours since she last passed out. Her eyes have fluttered open once or twice but never longer than two seconds. The rest of us decided to waste some time playing Mortal Kombat. After the fifth match I glanced over and saw that Mitch was waking up. She let out a quiet groan grabbing her head, which was probably throbbing. I put down my controller and knelt down so I was on her level. "I'm sorry." she whispered to me.

"Don't be. I had to get you out of there." I said as I took her dangling left hand in mine.

She squeezed my hand, and I lent over to give her a hug. She held onto me tightly and sniffled before saying "Thank you."

I pulled back smiling at her. "You're welcome.. Here take this it'll help with your hangover." I said as I reached over and retrieved a glass of water and what I'm guessing was an Advil.

She nodded her head and took the items from my hand. "What happened last night?" she asked before swallowing the pill. She looked over my face and ran her finger tips over the small cut on my temple, then down over my earlobe wear my earring had been ripped out.

I felt Miley and Harper's eyes on me, waiting for me to fill Mitchie in on just what happened last night. I took in a deep breath and began.

FLASHBACK

I was walking home from work. I work at Publix, I'm the person that stacks the fruit. Anyway as I was heading home I received a text message. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and the screen was lit up '1 New Text Mitchie' I opened up the message. 'Do you work tomorrow?' was what it read. When she sent me messages like that it usually meant if you come hang out with me tonight you wont be home until three or four in the morning.

I thought it over. I liked Mitchie, and she's hot so.. I replied to her saying 'No. I'm off.'

I walked a few more steps before she sent me another text. 'Good. I've been talking to Shane and he said he's willing to throw a party' I internally groaned at that name. Shane. I've never liked him.

'I'm not too fond of Shane' I sent back.

'I don't know where else we could have one tho.. Come on, I'm gonna be there, and I'll even wingman for you' I couldn't help but smile at that last part. Every party I've ever been to with Mitchie she's always getting whoever she sets her sights on. Shit, one party she had four girls following her around. No body, and I mean no body has more swag than a tipsy Mitchie Torres.

'Ok. If you'll be there I guess I'll come.'

…

Way later. Maybe around 10:00pm I showed up at Shane's trailer. I brought my friend Dean with me, because I liked big parties and the more people the better. When I walked inside I saw Harper on one couch talking to Mitchie who was sitting by Shane on the other couch. Next to them were two people I had never seen, or meet before. "Hey." Mitch greeted.

"Whats up." I said as I sat down next to Harper. I saw everyone already had drinks in their hands. "Where's the alcohol at?" I asked no one in particular, just whoever would answer.

"Oh come wit me I'll hook you up." Shane said getting up and off the couch. I got up and followed him into his kitchen. He opened up the freezer and pulled out a gallon bottle of Captain Morgan. "Enjoy." he said as he put it down on the table, and exited the room.

This wasn't my first choice in drinks, but beggars cant be choosers. I mixed together the Captain with some Coca Cola. It was an alright drink, but it could be a lot better. Then I put the bottle back into the freezer, and made my way back into the living room with everyone else. When I got in there I saw Mitch and Harper with PS3 controllers in their hands, cursing every few seconds. The two of them were playing some wrestling video game. The little referee counted to 3 and Mitch shouted "Bam baby! Whats up!"

"Two out of three." Harper suggested, a little sore from losing.

I watched Mitchie nod her head. "You're on… but this time lets play with the divas." she suggested. I knew she just wanted to see half naked girls.

"I don't play with the divas." Harper replied.

"God. Your so straight." Mitchie mumbled, but everyone still heard it and laughed. Mitch went to the divas section anyway, but once she saw that her favorite diva wasn't on this game she got pissed. "What the fuck. Did you not unlock Trish Stratus yet?"

"I don't think they put her on this game." Shane said to her.

"No. bullshit. She's on here you just have to unlock her." Mitch shot back. If I were him I would just take Mitch's word for it. Cause when Mitch likes a woman she makes sure she knows her shit about that girl before she ever speaks about her. "Loser takes a shot." she stated before the match began.

Harper thought about it for a second. "How about.. Loser takes two, winner takes one?" Mitch smiled, and the two shook hands.

Harper won their second match, but Mitchie came back and won the third one. Everyone was watching the third match intensely and when Mitch put her finisher on Harper's character, and got the win, Mitch shot up from the couch. "Fuck yeah!" she shouted. "Get your ass in the kitchen!" she instructed Harper. Everyone got a good laugh out of Mitchie's persistence.

Shane got up and followed the two girls into the kitchen. I looked over to Dean and saw he was smoking a blunt. "Wanna share that?" I asked.

"Sure here you go Russo." he said with a cough as he handed it over. I took a hit and was gonna pass it back to Dean, but he was already in the process of rolling another one. "After I roll this. Lets duke it out on Fight Night." I nodded at his suggestion and took another hit.

After he had finished rolling, and lit his own blunt, we put in Fight Night and proceeded to play. Half way through our first fight Harper walked in front of us. I could see in her eyes she was fucked up. She sat down next to me laughing, she was baked. I laughed at her and took a long drag off my blunt and passed it to her. She gladly accepted it.

Dean beat me, so I had to pass the controller off to someone else. I gave it to Harper since she was next to me, but she didn't want to play so she passed it to one of the guys I didn't know. I glanced into the kitchen and when I did I saw Mitch kissing on Shane. Ok, now I know she's drunk. She only kisses boys when she drinks. I don't get it. Then I watched her as she pulled away from him and he tried to keep her there but Mitch simply slipped out of his grasp. I giggled at her as she happily skipped into the living room. "Shit. I gotta go." Dean randomly said. "My girl is gonna get pissed if she found out where I was."

"That's what you get for dating a rich girl."

"Shut up Russo. Here take this." he said handing his blunt to me. "Text me later alright." He said as he made his way out the door. I've never seen Dean whipped before.

"Ooh I want some." Mitchie sang as she reached over and removed the blunt from my mouth. If it were anyone else they would've just gotten bitch slapped, but since it was Mitch I let it go. She took a big hit and when she went to lean back to put it back in my mouth Harper lent forward to pick up the PS3 controller. The tip of Harper's vanishing blunt made contact with Mitchie's bare shoulder, she was wearing a black tank top. "Ow, fuck Harper!" Mitch yelled while gracing Harper's thigh with a solid punch.

"Damn I'm sorry. No need to hit me." I laughed at the exchange between the two, and made a mental note never to piss Mitch off when she's drunk.

Mitchie stood up and headed back into the kitchen. A couple minutes later I heard her call for me. "Alex! Come take some shots with me." my vision was already hazy from the weed, but I think I could handle a few shots. I got up and meet up with Mitch in the kitchen. "Hey girl." she said as she handed me a shot. We tapped our shot glasses together then downed them. Chasing them down with a swig of soda. Mitch put her arm around my shoulder as she stood in front of me. I looked in her eyes and she looked back in mine before connecting our lips.

I had never kissed her before. Maybe it was the alcohol that made my body warm. "I say we take another shot." Shane's voice said, causing Mitch and I to stop kissing.

Shane loaded up another round, and we threw the shots back. Mitch turned back to me and kissed me again. When she pulled away, I looked back into her eyes and for the first time I saw that no one was home. Any time I had seen her drunk I could see in her eyes she had some control over herself, there was always something in her eyes that showed that she was fine. But this time that sign of being alright wasn't there. "You don't need to drink anymore, alright?" I told her. She nodded her head and somehow she was still capable of walking, cause she walked out of my embrace and back into the living room without so much as a stumble.

I was about to follow her when I heart faint talking from the hallway. "She's wasted. Like blackout… I say we run a train on her." that was Shane. I knew his voice, but I didn't know the next one.

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna cum in that girl."

"I bet Mitchie is real tight." Shane's voice.

"Hold on. Bro we gotta time this right." A third voice said. Shit there's three of them. I could feel my body doing its best to sober up, but there was just too much weed and alcohol in my system. My heart rate sky rocketed as I ran to the living room to find Mitchie.

She was back on the couch talking, well more like slurring every damn word to Harper. "Girl we gotta go." I said as I grabbed her hand. She looked up at me lost. Fuck. She's really out of it. "Try to understand me.. Its not safe for you here." I told her. She just squinted her eyes as if she was trying to comprehend what I was saying to her. "Get up." I said as I tried to help her stand.

"m-my ipod." she mumbled out as she stood up. Ok, I gotta find her ipod.

I glanced around the room only to see Shane coming into the room. Fuuuck. "Have you seen Mitchie's ipod?" I took a chance at asking.

"No." he said before looking back into the kitchen, then back at me.

"Hey Alex come here." someone called for me, from the kitchen of all places. They were probably trying to separate us.

I ignored him and kept looking around the room. "what are you looking for?" Shane asked. Did I not just tell you?

I found it lying by the tv and quickly picked it up. "Nothing. I already found it." I looked over to Mitch. "Mitch, where are your shoes?"

"Hold on." Shane interrupted. "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm taking her home." I told him. Right after I said that I spotted her shoes under the table in the kitchen. Damn it Mitchie.

I walked passed Shane and picked up Mitch's shoes. But before I could get back to Mitchie one of the guys I heard talking stepped in my way. "What you trying to do huh?" he asked me.

Shouldn't I be the one asking him. Regardless I still needed to get out of here. I tried to walk passed him but he pushed me back so I couldn't. "Look man I'm not trying to get in a fight." I said before attempting to walk passed him a second time. This time he let me through, but then blindsided me with a right hand to my ear. I bounced off the wall and threw a punch back at him. Hitting him square in the eye. I bolted for the living room, and threw Mitchie's shoes down by her feet. "Put them on!"

Shane, who was sitting by her, decided to speak. "Why don't you let her decide what she wants to do." he said. God this guy is stupid, she may kiss boys when she's dunk but she doesn't sleep with them.

"Fine." I said to him. "Mitch. What do you want to do?"

She looked up at me. "I just want my ipod and want to go home." she had slipped her shoes on, so I wasted little time in helping her up off the couch. I slung her arm over me and headed for the front door. As I walked out I could hear the same three guys talking about what they needed to do, and I knew that this night was far from over.

I had walked out to the street with Mitchie stumbling while I held her up. "Wait up!" Shane called out. I groaned and kept walking. That didn't stop him from following us though. He ran up to us and stood in our way. "Come on girl. Just chill here with us." Shane said trying to convince a completely wasted Mitchie to stay. Mitch didn't reply, she was too far gone. Shane looked back over to me. "Alex, bring her back in the house she doesn't need to be walking around this late like this."

I shook my head. "No. I heard you guys talking, and I'm not letting that happen." I told him.

I watched Shane as I took a step to the side to walk around him. He stepped into my path. "I can't let you do that." he said reaching into his pants pocket, pulling out a knife. "I'll kill you if I have to."

Son of a bitch. I let go of Mitchie, and she stood leaning against a near by car. "Fine." I said turning back to Shane, and pulling out a blade of my own. "If that's how you want it."

"What in God's name is goin on out here?" A unknown man's voice yelled. Shane and I quickly put away our knives.

An elderly man appeared from the shadows of the trees in his front yard. "Nothing. Everything's fine." Shane tried to tell the man who must have been in his 60's.

"Alright. Well take the shouting else where or I'll call the police." the man said, and the anger on Shane's face was evident as he watched the man walk back into his house.

Next thing I know his fist flew across the left side of my face. I stumbled before returning a punch of my own to him. He backed away with a smirk while he stared at something behind me. I glanced back to see his two friends jogging my way. "Damn it." I mumbled to myself. I took a quick glance at Mitchie. She was still rested up against the same car.

"I told you. Your aren't leaving with that girl." Shane said as the three of them surrounded me. I had no choice but to put my hands up and protect my face as they assaulted me. Blow after blow. I had to cover my head, I couldn't afford to get knocked out, then god only knows what might happen to the both of us.

Then a strike landed on the same ear that I got punched in earlier. I feel to the street, and my vision blurred even worse than before. I saw their blurry figures walk towards Mitch. I tried to shake my head out of its blurry state but it wouldn't clear up. I fought it, and stood up. "Hey!" I shouted as loud as I could. The three of them turned around, and the sound of front doors opening was heard. "Get the fuck away from her!" I yelled using all my energy causing my to drop down to my knees.

"That's it. I'm calling the police on you little hooligans!" the old man exclaimed from I don't know where. I was too disoriented.

END FLASHBACK

"Then they jumped into a car and fled, and I walked you back here. You kept asking for Miley, so we called her, and called her till she finally picked up. She called a cab and came right over." I said, finally finishing up telling Mitchie the details of the previous night.

She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you." she said sniffling.

"Don't worry about it." I told her before I felt her pull me in for another hug.

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Alex. I'm so sorry." She cried into my chest. At that moment I realized it wasn't just admiration I had been feeling for Mitchie these past few months, but something more. I think I had fallen in love. Cause I knew I would do what ever it took to protect the crying girl in my arms. No matter what.


End file.
